What I Can't Have
by AkaOkamiRyu
Summary: ~Description- This is my first Lizzie McGuire fic so it may not be that good. It’s in Gordo’s P.O.V. It’s a light romance. It’s kind of weird writing a guy’s Point Of View when your a girl but out of all the types fanfics I write and all the cha


****

What I Can't Have

~Description- This is my first Lizzie McGuire fic so it may not be that good. It's in Gordo's P.O.V. It's a light romance. It's kind of weird writing a guy's Point Of View when your a girl but out of all the types fanfics I write and all the characters in them Gordo seemed to fit the feelings best. It's a bit short but it's hard to have a long story that has no dialogue.

My quote of the fanfiction is "_Carpe diem, quan minimum credula postero_." Which translates to "Seize the day... put no trust in tomorrow." Quoted from Horace.

~Dedication- This is dedicated to BaByGuRL because I love her fic Defining Love.

~Disclaimer- I don't own Lizzie McGuire no matter how much I'd like to.

~A/N- Now like I said this is kinda weird to write being that I'm a girl. What makes it more weird is that they are my feelings about a guy which are being used as a guy's feelings about a girl. God, when it comes to irony they should crown me Queen. But considering the circumstances I guess they'd fit anyone.

~A/N-Don't know if Zephyr is really his middle name but some people use it so maybe it is and if it isn't I hope anyone who uses it doesn't mind that I am.

~Also Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda are all the same age as in the show. It also doesn't matter if Miranda is in Mexico or not because she is only referred to in this story.

****

~~~What I Can't Have~~~

Do you know what it's like wanting something you can't have? Dreaming about it and knowing that you will most likely never get to see those dreams come true? Wishing for it, every day and every night on every star and moonbeam and ray of sun, and feeling that your wishing is completely in vain?

Well I, David Zephyr Gordon more commonly known as Gordo, most unfortunately do know what all those things are like. All those awful things and many, many more I'm afraid. Alas, I know those feelings only too well. Actually it's because of some other feelings that I'm getting those bad ones. In case you don't know what I'm talking about I'll clue you in, or as Lizzie would say I'll give you the dealeo. Ironically enough it's Lizzie that is making me feel so badly. Strange to think my best friend in the whole wide world could be causing me such misery but it's true. I'm having this new feeling about her. What is that you ask? I think, now get ready for this and you may even want to sit down cause when I finally realized it I about fainted, well here goes, I think I'm falling for her. Or should I say I know I am. Told you, you should have sat down.

You see falling for her is, in itself, a problem. She is, after all, my best friend in the world. I mean Miranda's my friend too, but I've known Lizzie all my life. If I like her, you know as more than a friend, well that changes things a lot. Like it or not it could ruin our friendship. I mean if she liked me too and we started dating then Miranda might feel strange and stop hanging with us. And if she didn't like me... well... let's just not go there. I think you know what I'm getting at anyhow.

So because of all that I can't even tell her and if I can't tell her I can't have the chance at having her. At making that wish come true. At seeing that dream finally unfold into a blissfully happy reality.

I just can't think of what I should do and for me not knowing is not an ordinary thing. I'm used to knowing what to do about problems, but this time I haven't got a clue. I've tried to drop hints but you know me, I'm no good at doing things in a subtle way. I either say what I'm thinking strait forward or I just don't say it at all.

And right now I can't manage either. The consequences are so great and terrifying to think about I can't imagine how other people get through it. And if just the thoughts are this bad what actually happens are most likely ten times worse, ten being the low on the scale.

Of course there is another side to the argument. There is a very slight sliver of a chance that Lizzie could feel the same way. There is also a chance that Miranda wouldn't feel weird at all, that she may be really happy about it. Now here comes some math which usually I enjoy but considering the circumstances I'm not really liking. The chances of both these events occurring is rather depressingly slim. But if it did I can safely say I would be one of the happiest guys on the whole gigantic planet.

The question is am I willing to take that risk? I've never been much of a gambler, and Lizzie and Miranda can testify to that. Even when we play poker for fun I always lose. And I'm not exactly a brave guy. This would be, as I have said, a big chance to be taking.

So now I have to decide. Is it worth the risk? And if it is am I willing to take that risk? Well here are your answers. After a lot of time and consideration I have finally decided upon answers to these questions. Here they are.

Yes it is worth the risk. Let me tell you something: Lizzie McGuire is worth any risk.

And once again yes. I am willing to take such a risk. As the great W.C. Handy said, "Life is something like a trumpet. If you don't put anything into it, you don't get anything out." I'll never get anything I want in life if I don't give it a try. Right now I want to know how Lizzie feels and if I intend to find out I have to ask her.

****

~~~The End~~~

So how did you guys like it. Do you want a sequel? If anyone does I'll give it a try though I make no promises. Thanks for reading. I'm not going to beg for reviews but I do appreciate them.

Thank You,

Okami


End file.
